


The Importance of Colours

by Anonymous



Series: UshiTsuki Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1: Colours, Established Relationship, M/M, Monologue, TsukiUshi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Colours meant nothing until Ushijima met TsukishimaThis is poor pls don't judge my writing from this





	

Colours are something that don’t usually mean an awful lot. They surround you from birth, bright blurs and dark smudges that you don’t take notice of because they’re always there. You don’t understand them, and you learn their names when you first start to talk. They’re important forms of description; in essays and exams, throughout schooling. They’re not really important in use of life, just a thing that exists. Some people see them differently, some people can’t, but they’re always there.  
  
At least, Ushijima thought that they weren’t important, until he met Tsukishima.  
  
Until Ushijima saw the hazel brown of his eyes with the golden streaks through them that glowed in the sunlight and reflected the moonlight. The pale yellow of his hair, the blond waves that gleamed under sun beams and turned dark brown when they got wet. The pale pink of his lips, a beautiful champagne pink that glistened when wet, a dark pink tongue flicking over them nervously in concentration.   
  
When Ushijima met Tsukishima, the man he fell in love with, he finally understood why colours were so important.


End file.
